Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2016
10:29 hey Bre 11:10 sup, everybody 11:41 * Linathan looks at Bre 11:41 Either he's insane with his sleep schedule or he became an early bird all of the sudden 11:41 Ohaidere 11:42 i'm actually going out 11:42 school stuff 11:42 it's like 7:40 am for me 12:06 Welp 12:06 Lex 12:06 Huh. the ToL collab seem good for six stars? 12:09 yeah. ToL collab units are good for 6*'s assault 12:09 Gumi still hasn't said what the maintenance is...... 12:12 Aww. 12:12 Ruttee doesn't have item droping. (n) 12:15 sup, Adra 12:17 sup, Strict 12:17 ih DJ 12:17 Strick* 12:18 i'm doing quests in EU, currently & i'll go & farm for Stahn for my alt 12:18 alt GL 12:18 I need to do quest in EU as well... 12:19 So that I can actually use my zodiacs.. 12:19 i'm level 73 currently on EU 12:19 I'm like... 12:19 20? 12:19 started 3 days ago 12:20 I started... 12:20 I dunno. a few weeks ago? 12:20 I put nearly all my focus on GL... 12:21 the reason why i'm level 73 within 3 days: Karma dungeon, Mermion dungeon & 2x EXP. 12:22 you dont quest? 12:22 i do quests 12:22 I need more levels... 12:22 RIP me. 12:23 in EU, Leo's LS is the best in normal arena IMO 12:24 What other arena do they have? 12:24 nothing yet 12:24 the EU's raids are almost complete 12:24 which is what i'm hyped about 12:25 Ooh. 12:25 EU raids? 12:25 Eh, I won't be able to scratch them. 12:26 Wait EU still doesn't have raid? 12:26 Rippppppppppppppp 12:27 Nope, they're still Raid-less 12:27 hi reji 12:27 Kek 12:27 Actually, do they even have GQ? 12:28 they don't have GQ 12:28 ......kek 12:28 sup, Reji 12:28 EUthen why do people even play EU 12:29 I'm only on Egor Snowfield 12:29 They got Kewl exclusives. 12:29 broken ones too 12:30 COUGHpercevalCOUGHarthurCOUGH 12:30 Is Voodo Child any good? 12:30 inb4 EU units become international 12:30 Ew. 12:30 Now. 12:30 *no 12:31 keep him 12:31 because you don't know when he's gonna get his OE or 7* 12:31 I plan to, but he seems like he's not that great... 12:32 But I don't want to judge his 4* TOO much. 12:33 wao collos hates me now 12:33 900%-0% 12:33 i lose 12:37 what do i need to be aware of in arks ggc? 12:39 hallo 12:40 anyone alive? 12:40 arc ggc? 12:40 watch out for Yuura's 300% atk buff and DoT 12:41 then i need to consider my helper lead 12:42 have a barrier UBB and a good 3 turn 75% miti UBB 12:43 lance will work 12:43 magress? 12:43 tridon L magress paris lance nyami 12:43 would this team work? 12:44 You don't need nyami at all 12:44 this GGC is all about survivability 12:45 hmmm 12:45 Do you have Phoenix? 12:45 5* 12:46 Gazia? 12:46 yup 12:46 If you use Gazia put the auto battle settings to use gazia before mag 12:46 anyway 12:46 they have barrier UBBs 12:46 that can't be buff wiped 12:46 take them 12:46 one of them* 12:47 magress has a barrier on ubb? 12:47 no 12:49 bye, everybody 12:49 bye dj 12:49 by 12:52 so i put gazia for magress 12:53 hai 12:54 ill juse make my own squad format then 12:55 no 12:55 swap nyami for gazia 12:56 i swapped magress for gazia 12:56 then nyami for aurelia 12:56 i remebered magress also has a def buff which lance has 12:56 so i thought i would make more use by putting aurelia for her rec>def 12:57 and gazias atk >def 12:57 ye but u still want the base def buff. 12:57 anyway as to battle strategy 12:57 base def buff comes from lance 12:57 the battle strategy? 12:58 pop Lance's UBB as you take ark down past about 80% in the first battle 12:58 to avoid accidents 12:58 in the second battle keep your def buffs up at all times 12:58 Yuura dies after 4 turns 12:58 Dion leaves after hitting 20% 12:58 Pop Lance's UBB as you push Dion under 20%, because the turn he goes Ark transforms to 7* forms and nukes u 12:59 A few turns after, he'll say something about a gate opening 12:59 that's your cue to use Gazia's UBB and guard everyone else 12:59 because the next turn there's a LS lock buff wipe AOE nuke 01:00 looks like i either have to get a hero stone or charge ubb 01:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw30QG0tBH0 01:07 .... 01:09 wtf adra 01:11 nothing happneed 01:18 adra, those lyrics dont seem appropriate :/ 01:18 *cough* 01:22 thats what happens if you directly translate japanese 01:24 hi mono 01:24 I just got Izuna. 01:24 congrats 01:24 now ask them what she does 01:24 Spark buffer with atk/def down. 01:24 (yes) 01:25 in JP? 01:25 Yeah 01:25 i tend to talk to myself 01:25 * Princess Monogatari makes angry noises because Izuna is a spark buffer 01:25 I don't need another one, I already run Vern and Elza on the same team ffs 01:26 I wanted a Lara 01:26 * Princess Monogatari sits in the corner and cries 01:28 i want to stop getting Limeras and Rineths 01:28 they like you 01:28 i want a VERN 01:29 she hates you 01:29 and honor summon will not give me lance or selena for its life 01:29 I've used 200+ 01:29 only hero i got was a oracle vargas 01:29 :/ 01:29 no me gusta 01:29 i always get anima selenas 01:30 but that stop after her 7*came out 01:30 stopped* 01:30 Vern, Cyrus, three Rengakus, Izuna, Krantz 01:31 and pretty soon, Elza 01:32 hi nyan 01:32 Hello 01:33 Hey Lex 01:34 yo? 01:34 I got a 2 week ban on League 01:34 rip 01:34 how 01:34 what 01:34 Went 0/16 on Taliyah 01:34 ? 01:35 2 weeks isn't that bad... 01:35 oh wait its summer 2 weeks without entertainment is endless ;-; 01:35 Still a bit irked on how it only took 1 game 01:35 That's BS for you 01:35 * Pacapound leaves quietly 01:35 Especially when it says "recent games" 01:36 or something along the lines of that 01:36 taliyah is a really..."interesting" champ 01:37 I tilted playing her 01:37 i can see 01:38 S+ on brand 01:38 awesome 01:38 Oh, I think Brand counters Taliyah 01:38 tfw in pokemon terms it would be diff 01:39 Brand was pretty bs 01:39 paca 01:39 is that who u fought? 01:39 i went in with a vern friend 01:40 Yea 01:40 The moment you get close to him, he destroys you 01:40 and then snowball 01:41 and? 01:41 basically 01:41 tahst why i ban him if im gun ekko 01:41 him or yas 01:46 Adra hows it going in there 01:46 i died 01:46 looks like im going to need nyami after all 01:46 ? 01:46 why nyami 01:47 to focus damage ark 01:47 oh 01:47 you don't have to 01:47 you got allanon? 01:47 nope 01:47 dats why 01:47 so you died through 50% mini 6k hp worth of shield and 10% LS negation? 01:47 first or second stage 01:48 first. 01:48 i killed ruby. 01:49 rip 01:49 thats why i need nyami 01:49 i think ark triggers gate 01:49 after ark gets around 50% 01:49 he heals everyone and revives all dead allies 01:49 a few turns after that they get nuked and die 01:49 but not u 01:49 when i died ark was at 60% 01:53 hes no pushover 01:53 I went in with Grahdens/Tridon i think 01:54 2 ppl died on phase 1 cuz i didn't UBB anyone 01:54 and on Ark's form 2 nuke half my team still managed to die 01:54 ._. 01:55 i ever lived without any units dying on phase 1 01:55 so i guess id better make my own team 01:57 Get your hands on Allanon 01:57 no 01:57 hes not my type 01:57 ok 01:57 well 01:57 and hes too old for me. 01:57 ima come lurk again some other time 01:57 bai 01:57 bye 01:58 hi haile 02:08 rip chat 02:20 WAO 02:20 no ones alive 02:20 i em 02:22 hi ao and ono 02:22 mono* 02:25 hi light 02:25 did i just kill mono and ao? 02:25 sure 02:26 murderer 02:27 * Adrastia starts crying 02:29 am i going to die......? 02:29 hi 02:30 ... 02:30 :C 02:31 Why is Adra crying? 02:31 dunno 02:31 hello 02:31 It's cause everyone is dead 02:31 * Gureru Satokurifu pets the Adra. 02:31 wellp 02:31 we aint dead 02:31 c: 02:31 eurgh 02:31 i fell asleep while i was questing 02:31 dun worry we all will be fine 02:32 * Gureru Satokurifu puts Adra on his lap and pets :p 02:32 Rej pls 02:32 i wasted 100 energy =-= 02:32 Was it at least on Auto? 02:32 that didnt come out right 02:32 Gg 02:32 yes 02:32 lol 02:32 Okay, at least you got something out of it 02:32 but the other energy that wasn't spent... qq 02:33 Hmm 02:33 Battery low 02:33 my internet's being weird 02:33 Bbl 02:33 in one moment it's like 766 kb/s 02:33 then it's 2mb/s 02:33 then it's 100kb/s 02:33 wut 02:33 sigh 02:33 * Adrastia is back to normal 02:33 yay 02:34 aw 02:35 :/ 02:35 wut 02:35 * Adrastia drinks milk 02:36 *takes milk away from Adrastia 02:36 use /me 02:36 whups 02:36 still new to this :P 02:36 /me is doing something 02:36 * Adrastia is drinking milk 02:36 like dat 02:36 * OshaHypnotized likes strudels 02:37 * AlainDG takes away the milk 02:37 :( 02:37 my milk .... 02:37 its expired 02:37 dont drink that 02:37 how would you know? 02:37 if its mine? 02:37 hey 02:38 * OshaHypnotized throws carton at Adras 02:38 hm 02:38 read 02:38 lol ya 02:38 * Adrastia reads the carton 02:38 * Adrastia realizes it says 2/5/2014 02:38 w-wut 02:38 .... 02:39 when tf did you get that milk even 02:39 why was it left so long? WHY?! 02:39 uh... 02:39 been 2 years 02:39 i found it in the cellar? 02:39 htf 02:39 .... 02:39 its like saying 02:39 * ZhaloSupercell is of confuz 02:39 i just drink anything thats labeled milk 02:40 i dont bother wheter its expired or not 02:40 nvm 02:40 its not like you will die just bc of expired milk 02:40 nope 02:40 true but it'll taste very bad 02:40 *die instantly 02:41 typo 02:41 * Adrastia drinks milk again 02:42 * AlainDG reaches out to Adrastia in an attempt to pet her 02:42 * Adrastia goes closer to alain 02:43 * AlainDG gently pets on Adrastia 02:43 nya (heart) 02:43 :D 02:44 * ZhaloSupercell goes back to coding random shapes 02:45 * AlainDG goes back to farming exp 02:46 * Adrastia goes back to find some pudding to nom on 02:51 * Adrastia noms on some randomly found pudding 02:52 what 02:52 hi blast 02:52 oh hey adra 02:52 finally completed cobalt impact 02:52 congrats 02:53 it was easy :P 02:53 congratz 02:54 i feel fine now 02:54 after getting my miku XD 02:54 lol 02:54 tooken me 15 summons for her 02:54 i didnt even try 02:54 lol 02:54 0 gems :( 02:55 i took me alot of hours 02:55 to get my miku 02:55 and quests raid and ggc 02:55 and trials 02:56 lel 02:56 yup 02:56 hello ace 02:56 that is how much i needed for my miku 02:56 lol wut 02:56 and 1 summon ticket 03:00 I have tried once again to fight Zevalhua with a Tridon friend, first stage went well, I hope to god I can survive her stupidly high damage attack with a buffed Lance shield, Krantz miti and Tridon shield ._. 03:00 O.o 03:00 lol 03:00 try using a otk team aginst her 03:00 it is hilarious to see 03:01 rip3turn kill 03:01 ikr 03:01 I could have used Eze friend with stupid spark boost but meh 03:01 use double eze lead 03:01 allaon for elemnt buffs 03:01 for me i used for survival is lance and magress 03:02 I don't have 2 Ezes ;~; or even allanon 03:02 lance for cure and shield 03:02 magress mig 03:02 and the last one i choose is vargas or sakura miku 03:03 well, my current team gets the job done, what with the absolutely insane amount of shielding I have 03:03 zevalhua? ._. 03:03 :/ 03:04 I has to go 03:06 tfw i only has 6*'s 03:17 hi kirito 03:17 hai Adra 03:17 everyone else is dead? haha 03:17 i guess 03:18 thats fun 03:18 how ya doin 03:18 fine 03:19 not me 03:20 did i ever add ya in game, adra? 03:21 i dont know 03:21 mmm mind if i add ya? or your list full already? ^^; 03:22 i dont know 03:22 my phones charging 03:22 2252642572 03:22 thats my code 03:22 okay, i'll try to add ya and see 03:23 also, has anyone recruited the new ToL guy? 03:23 ? 03:23 who? 03:24 stahn 03:24 hm 03:24 i did 03:24 how 03:25 wait 03:25 sorry 03:25 wrong unit XD 03:25 stahn is capturable 03:25 ik 03:25 but i havent got him yet 03:25 It send Adra, im Shadow24 03:26 i tried 3 times and couldnt get stahn 03:26 ok ill accept when my phones charged 03:26 lol 03:26 ill try again for fun 03:27 okay cool :D 03:27 and yeah i kinda give up on stahn after 3 tries it no work 03:28 I have stahn 03:28 cool 03:28 what type 03:29 hi ao 03:29 and flash 03:29 Hi 03:29 ao? 03:29 I think maybe breaker idk. Hai 03:29 Ah, forgot to play ToL dungeon 03:29 I ran Grah GQ instead 03:29 flash howd ya get stahn 03:30 oh 03:30 i captured stahn 03:30 I went through the ToL thing once and got him 03:30 I didn't care at all. 03:30 i tried 3 times and failed :/ 03:30 Ima get on the chat on me computer. 03:30 anima 03:31 And get on me brave frontier. On here 03:31 Dude just keep trying. 03:31 this may sound stupid but what is the purpose of te REC stat? 03:31 .... 03:31 when no healer 03:32 Lel idk either XD 03:32 hc drops can heal for ya 03:32 its used for heal crystals drops and healers heal to your units 03:32 All I need is my seven star charis and I'm good. 03:32 ahhh that makes sense 03:33 hi light 03:33 Welcome Light. 03:33 hey 03:33 Liiiight 03:33 hi light 03:34 Ah~ a peaceful lounge is the best <3 03:34 What lvl are y'all? 03:35 243. 03:35 245 :/ 03:35 Damn. I feel so weak XD 03:35 why? 03:35 lvl doesnt matter 03:35 Lvl 90 .-. 03:35 SIlas so good 03:35 Well dats why karma dungeon is a thing 03:35 we're all playing the same game 03:35 No biggie 03:35 Yeah. 03:36 Brb 03:36 Playing fo some gems 03:36 Well at least I have charis XD 03:36 25 gems in EU 03:36 im saving them now for the final batch 03:37 Now I am on me computer. 03:37 dw flash, im 68 xD 03:37 Now I can look at me Stahn :P 03:38 XD 03:38 03:38 lol 03:38 anyone find tilith's trial insanely hard? 03:38 probably lowest on this wiki bc started last monday sooo 8 days of playing ish xD 03:38 Next week, School :( 03:38 Summer is out for me. 03:38 Well. I have a Lord Stahn. 03:39 xc 03:39 Anima :D 03:39 How good is Sareas? 03:39 I have Anima Charis :3 03:39 hm 03:40 sareas can boost bb gauge 03:40 So I have this friend. That is lvl 15 and hasn't been on in 74 days. Remove or Naw? XD 03:40 remove 03:41 XD 03:41 obviously remove xD 03:41 Cleansing friends list. 03:42 Rip Nyonne 03:44 What is up with people having 1 unit in their team for arena? .-. 03:44 Welcome Back. 03:45 * AlainDG attempts to crack fingers like kaneki 03:45 * FlashTheMelody shivers 03:46 whats 1000 minus 7 03:46 A number. 03:46 21 03:47 I made it to Juggernaut o.o 03:47 * AlainDG cracks fingers 03:47 /em shivers again 03:47 lel 03:47 /XD 03:47 Silas 03:47 I have done it. 03:48 boo hoo, i have yet to have atleast 1 rare summon omni unit 03:48 Prized Cloth? 03:49 I haz 20 gems. what to do with them? 03:49 03:49 wait for nyala 03:49 expand either ur unit inventory or iten inventory 03:50 *item 03:50 Zeal doe. 03:51 wan paaaaaaaaanch 03:51 ... 03:52 Lel have you seen him walk backwards? 03:52 03:52 yep 03:52 ep 12 03:52 vs boros 03:53 Alain Friend meh? 03:53 ~mew~ 03:53 rly 03:53 wut 03:53 Yeah 03:53 I am bored af 03:53 what ingame name are ya 03:53 FtM 03:53 bc i think im friends with adrastia 03:54 hello 03:54 hi 03:54 Hai 03:54 hai 03:54 how is everybody? 03:54 Good you? 03:54 03:55 very happy. 03:55 * Adrastia eats some pudding 03:55 * Denomi eats jello 03:55 whats your in game name adrastia 03:55 * FlashTheMelody eats milk 03:55 ? 03:55 how do you eat milk? lol 03:56 Yeah I said eats XD 03:56 03:56 Eat the glass. 03:56 how good is sakura miku? cause i finally got her 03:56 ... 03:56 and i have no clue how good she is 03:57 She is good. 03:57 eat the glass?..... 03:57 I guess. 03:57 Ya 03:57 bo jio 03:57 what makes her really good? is she a good crit leader? good bb? 03:57 oh sorry 03:57 what kinda mouth does flash even have? 03:57 THE GLASS is an important part of ur breakfast. 03:58 oh sure 03:58 Adrastia, what anime or pic is your avatar from? 03:58 I have a mouth duh. 03:58 adrastia. is ur brave frontier name blazer? 03:58 yep 03:58 oh ya 03:58 i think its moge-ko 03:59 wut 03:59 What is your brave frontier name Alain? 03:59 thats that 03:59 what lvl is everybody here in brave drontier? I'm a lvl 72 03:59 Alain 03:59 243 03:59 plain and simple 03:59 Oh. 03:59 90 04:00 i think Adrastia beats us all by a long shot 04:00 rly 04:00 i 245 04:00 i said i think, so I'm unsure 04:00 lol 04:00 okay 04:00 lol 04:00 Lel 04:00 i know someone whos 330 04:00 so im not the best 04:01 There is someone who is lvl 999 no one is best XD 04:01 04:01 lol 04:01 ik 04:01 rip 04:01 do you know anybody above lvl 900? cause i saw that as a lvl achievement.... how do people get that high? 04:01 how long did it take that guy to get 999 04:01 i bet over 3 years 04:01 they either hack or waste their energy daily and gems on the highest EXP quest 04:01 If you get that high you haven't seen daylight in like a year. 04:02 how on earth do you even get to lvl 200? that seems impossible for me :/ 04:02 :/ 04:03 hacks? mods? bot? 04:03 Prayers for Denomi. 04:03 nope 04:03 just 2 years 04:03 I do not hack. 04:03 lol. thx. i need all the help 04:03 2 years of brave frontier 04:03 well... then i would've been there then since i have been playing for 2 years, but my previous account was hacked 04:03 after that and your pretty much bored as hell after beating almost everything 04:04 Does Themis have 7* cuz idk. 04:04 nop 04:04 i saw Sakura Miku does crits? is she better crit leader than 7* griff? 04:04 Her UBB is awesome. 04:05 yup. 04:05 I have a friend who has her. 04:05 wait, so she is a better crit leader than griff or yup to UBB being awesome? 04:06 Better crit leader I think. 04:06 * AlainDG snaps his fingers like kaneki 04:06 ok. and really Alain? XD 04:07 Guys the animation for the units in ToL are so amazin. 04:07 whats wrong with cracking your fingers like kaneki? 04:07 * Denomi dresses up like Saitama and says, "I am just a hero for fun" 04:07 Stahp it xD 04:07 04:07 cause normally Kaneki is insane when he does that 04:07 ....... 04:07 so alain is insane?/ 04:08 :/ 04:08 I am insane 04:08 lol 04:08 \o\ 04:08 * AlainDG cracks his fingers even more 04:08 /o/ 04:08 * FlashTheMelody shivers wtf 04:09 maybe he did go insane cause Kaneki has a creepy smile, posture, look, laugh while cracking his fingers 04:09 * AlainDG releases his kagune 04:09 now 04:09 its my turn 04:09 * Denomi stands there and summons air 04:09 maybe i should go back to singing for a while 04:09 Should I waste my time evolving Phoenix to 7* or Stahn to 7*? 04:09 hm 04:09 phoenix. 04:09 Adrastia, don't leave me alone! pls!!! 04:10 stahn only has 6* 04:10 Kaneki is scaring me 04:10 They made it look like he had 7* 04:10 * Adrastia takes out the box of shame 04:10 * AlainDG throws a carton of milk at adrastia 04:10 you can hide in here 04:10 * FlashTheMelody eats box 04:10 drink 04:10 * Adrastia is whacked by a carton of milk 04:10 * Adrastia faints 04:10 * FlashTheMelody eats milk 04:10 .... 04:10 * Denomi hides in the box of shame and makes the inside look like a mansion 04:11 * AlainDG cracks his fingers even more 04:11 * FlashTheMelody shiverz 04:12 * AlainDG gets arthritis 04:12 welp 04:12 * Denomi summons Saitama and tells him that I would make him popular if he gets rid of Kaneki 04:12 thats enough cracking for 1 day 04:12 lol 04:12 Lel 04:12 now 04:12 * Adrastia wakes up 04:12 * Denomi sees Satama use Consecutive Serious Serious Punches 04:13 what happened? 04:13 I summoned Saita,a 04:13 Saotama* 04:13 * AlainDG puts on koro sensei costume 04:13 omg i can't spell 04:13 nurufufufufufufu 04:13 * FlashTheMelody turns everything to boco no pico 04:13 oh god 04:13 * Denomi squirts Kaneki woth water gun 04:13 with* 04:13 its filthy 04:14 dont tell me its.... 04:14 * Adrastia is being squirted with water 04:14 I am not bothered by it in the slightest. 04:14 * Denomi turns the entire world into Hunter X Hunter 04:14 can you aim at someone else? 04:14 hi osha 04:14 * FlashTheMelody turns everything into Naruto 04:14 yea, but he won't stay still, so i keep missing 04:14 hi osha 04:14 * Denomi turns entire world into Baka to test 04:15 No... 04:15 yes.... 04:15 ? 04:15 NO... 04:15 YES.... 04:15 um 04:15 wats baka to test 04:15 Rip Flash. 04:15 .... 04:15 hi ephy 04:15 hello adra 04:15 I watched baka whatever test once 04:16 look up what Baka to test is. it's hard to explain myslef 04:16 myself* 04:16 you guys talking about that anime, huh? 04:16 ? 04:16 nah 04:16 it was good 04:16 well... i brought it up 04:16 and i do agree. it's good ani,e 04:16 annoying at times 04:16 anime* 04:16 lol, comical at times too 04:16 i was just staring at adrastia's kawaii eyes and ears 04:17 . 04:17 ... 04:17 . 04:17 sorry 04:17 I am just looking at Saitama's bald head and thinking he is a capped baldy 04:17 capped 04:17 nice 04:17 lol 04:17 anyone singaporean here? 04:17 im looking at adra's picture 04:17 and saying\ 04:17 no? 04:17 okay.... 04:18 "hey, we have the same eyes in our profile pictures" 04:18 Adrastia's picture is Kawaii 04:18 color 04:18 actually 04:18 My picture is random. 04:18 i think adra has orange 04:18 and i have re 04:18 *red 04:18 red 04:18 mine are red. 04:18 and mine..... 04:18 then same color eyes then 04:18 welp 04:18 black 04:19 Adrastia, how do you get these avatars? i keep trying to put the one i want. (it's from anime called Durarara!!!) and ot won't work 04:19 it* 04:19 lemme change mine 04:19 upload a file into your com 04:19 you just put it 04:20 oh. i am trying to use my ipad 04:20 and use that file for your prof pic 04:20 it should still work on Ipad 04:20 ?ipad 04:20 i dont know bout dat 04:20 ok. cause i used variety of pics and they all didn't work from my ipad 04:20 something about reaching cap limit 04:21 i trying to watch noragami again 04:21 cause i dropped it 04:21 before 04:21 noragami is really good. 04:21 I am watching Samurai Champloo 04:21 i am watching gintama 04:21 thats a god one, flash (y) 04:21 Ik 04:21 god? 04:21 is it that good? 04:21 XD 04:21 04:22 oh i didnt see rualyn 04:22 adra 04:22 what you guys think about Gintama? i like it 04:22 ? 04:22 brb 04:22 the soundtrack for samurai chanploo is godly (y) 04:22 i dont know about gintama 04:22 What yall think about Fairy Tail? 04:22 okay 04:22 i read the first volume of it 04:22 fairy tail 04:23 hmm... 04:23 Wont watch it (y) 04:23 wendy needs to grow 04:23 Fairy tail is good until it get more romance feeling in it. then it starts dipping down 04:23 Eh. 04:23 eh 04:23 Denom 04:23 ? 04:23 Dbz? 04:23 that sounds like log horizon 04:23 * Ephraim-kun drops mic 04:24 log horizon and fairy tail have same problem i say 04:24 Dbz 04:24 wan paaaaaaaaanch man? 04:24 or nah 04:24 Black Butler. 04:24 i regret watching over 100episodes of fairy tail 04:24 or was it 200? 04:24 but if i had to choose between SAO and Log Horizon. Log Horizon all the way 04:24 havent watched black butler 04:25 adra 04:25 black butler is ok i say. 04:25 SAO was kinda dumb. 04:25 id rather SAO 04:25 except the second part. 04:25 i regret watching 740 episodes of one piece 04:25 SAO is good 04:25 SAO 2 I am scared to watch 04:25 until the second part of the show 04:25 hi yap 04:25 lol. the biggest problem i had with SAO is the romance... once that got involved.... that became the main thing of the show then 04:26 Hai Yap. 04:26 hey 04:26 hi yap 04:26 any new anime's you guys are watching? 04:26 hi 04:26 Re:Zero? 04:26 anyone? 04:26 yea. i am also watching .hack. so far it's ok 04:26 I will watch Death Note maybe. Scared to watch that too. 04:26 I hate the F****** cliffhangers (y) 04:26 ikr 04:26 lol 04:27 ep 9's cliffhanger was the best IMO 04:27 Death note is good. if you hate the gore in it... don't watch deadman wanderland 04:27 "deadman" 04:27 deadman? 04:27 I gtg guys. 04:28 episode 10 was the worst/best cliffhanger in my opinion, alain 04:28 D 04:28 bai flash 04:28 i see 04:28 Baiii 04:28 yea... it's very gory. bye Flash 04:28 I made it to ark battle 2 am I pro now 04:28 Yo, do we got maintenance tonight? 04:28 almost 04:28 no 04:28 hiki 04:28 dng 04:28 @hiki 04:28 hii plz 04:28 just beat the trial 04:28 XD 04:28 the chat is being laggy 04:28 so the schedule is a relative to schedule and not an actual schedule 04:28 maintenance is tonight yes 04:28 rip 04:28 i forgot how to ark 04:28 wait 04:28 hi lex 04:28 wat 04:28 i gtg too. o have finals and hi Lexida 04:28 ok 04:28 wait 04:28 wat 04:29 maintanence? 04:29 yeah 04:29 yeah 04:29 1.5 hours 04:29 when 04:29 Bye Everybody! Fun talking with you all 04:29 oh right 04:29 thats 2pm.... 04:29 I can buff wipe ark 04:29 oh 04:29 well finally 04:29 if they release nyala 04:29 04:29 i see 04:29 no news on what it'll be but huge guess is Omni Sirius and Mifune being one of the things 04:29 bye. 04:29 mastery 7 kha is complete 04:29 going to kms 04:29 maybe even El Ferris 04:29 and Azurai 04:29 nyala! 04:29 04:30 n-y-a-l-a 04:30 if they release sirius and mifune's omni :D 04:30 nope 04:30 bug fixes kekekekkeke 04:30 aw 04:30 me and adra will (try) to be the first ones to get nyala 04:30 ;e;idk 04:30 Here's a fun little question: How many of us here thought Azami was gonna be a Dark unit? 04:30 i have 6summons 04:30 me 04:30 gotta get nyala! 04:30 :/ 04:31 poor me 04:31 no gems 04:31 one more gem 04:31 brb 04:31 i saved my gems from FH 04:31 chat being so laggy that im going to restart my PC 04:32 hi versy 04:32 brb 04:33 im back 04:33 just restarted my PC 04:33 hi adra hi yappy 04:33 hello verses 04:33 hi yap 04:33 hey eph 04:33 senpai has noticed me! 04:33 .-. 04:33 hi ao 04:33 hi reji 04:33 hello rej 04:33 I am surrounded by kitties KYAAA 04:34 kitties? 04:34 where? 04:34 haio 04:34 In a pet shop + shelter 04:34 awww 04:34 * Verses333 slaps rej 04:34 rej 04:34 i may not play JP anymore 04:34 bluestacks wont update 04:35 .-. 04:35 * Blastcannon666 eats pringles 04:35 nom nom nom 04:35 One of em is sitting on my lap <3 04:35 i can't even find a proper emu smh 04:35 I need you sirius to atlest get SP kill 04:35 if only i could see those kittys 04:35 im trying my best to update,verses 04:36 qoo's not working? 04:36 bluestacks 04:36 hmm 04:36 I don't use bluestack cause somehow I can get my pc install BFJP just fine 04:36 hao to install bfjp on pc plox 04:37 so that i can boycott my ipad 04:37 I forgot .-. 04:37 i will be pissed if i lost my JP account 04:37 but I rarely play BFJP on pc lel 04:37 * Adrastia ears twitch 04:37 you know how many hours i spent auto questing during golden week? 04:38 eph that's why you make password and id for your current ID 04:38 ^ 04:38 well im a natural born idiot verses 04:38 * Verses333 facepalm 04:38 so there's no way i would think of that 04:38 (y) 04:38 DIONYSUS 04:39 * Verses333 pokes yap 04:39 yap whats with calling out to the greek god of wine? 04:39 yap is trying too hard to pingu 04:39 hai 04:40 eph 04:40 if you still play on bluestacks there is no way for your account to be gone 04:40 because even if you deleted the game 04:40 it wont let me update which is pissing me off 04:40 Evening~ Um... what's going on? 04:41 the JP server will still remember your device and sets you back in your account 04:41 my bluestacks wont update 04:41 life is 04:41 going on 04:41 in a 04:41 chat 04:41 Eph, can't help with that. I only play BF on my tablet, so... 04:41 reinstall bluestacks then 04:41 c: 04:41 Anyways, how's everything going for everyone this night? 04:42 terrible 04:42 its ok here 04:42 my internet keeps on disconnecting. eurgh 04:42 this afternoon looks quite dark tho 04:42 actually it's illegal to play BF on third party applications... 04:42 for both GL and JP 04:42 * EonDragonTwins is busy playing Voez, Cytus, and Deemo. 04:42 but not EU 04:42 04:42 you can get arrested for farting 04:42 JP specifically, they're pretty strict about this 04:42 that's why I never play on PC 04:43 I have 3 device to play on (y) 04:43 and soon 4 (y) 04:43 brb 04:43 vers so rich 04:43 verse 2 rich 4 me 04:43 give me all hour gems 04:43 your* 04:43 nah 04:43 >hour 04:43 stupid autocorrect 04:43 Nope, I'm out of them Yap. 04:43 * Verses333 slowly claps at yap 04:43 * EonDragonTwins smacks the Auto Correct. 04:43 * Adrastia nibbles on versys finger 04:44 * Yapboonyew high fives Vers's face 04:44 * Verses333 got five'd 04:44 my third device is actually a gift 04:44 and my phone need a replacement so imma use it for BF purpose only 04:45 anyway 04:46 Uh... All Perfect? Yet that was a blind run of the song. 04:46 voez? 04:46 Yep. 04:46 oh crap 04:46 which song? 04:46 I forgot abbout update 04:46 . 04:47 internet's lagging a lot eurgh 04:47 * Verses333 throws sugar rej 04:47 Music Box, I think? I simply want to get a Full Combo on each song first, but that was a bit unexpected for me. 04:47 grats 04:47 ooh, Voez? ._. 04:47 music box's special is a tad difficult for me 04:47 Yep, created by Rayark, the same group that made Deemo and Cytus. 04:48 I'm constantly switching between the three games because why not. 04:48 have you tried Platinum, Dual Dragons, Asian and Beyond the Horizon? u.u 04:48 Not yet. I barely got the game like three days ago. 04:48 ah, okay. 04:48 Dual Dragoons, I did try. My, was that a tough one... 04:48 so someone uses discussion as twitter 04:49 Dual Dragons is the easiest among the four imo 04:49 slide notes are easy to abuse 04:49 I mean, blind run is blind. I didn't know what to expect. 04:49 There's one specific song on Cytus that I've been constantly trying to perfect, but I can't yet, and it's ticking me off. 04:49 what's your rank on DD though? ._. 04:49 you cant blindly run into beyond the horizon 04:50 BtH is hell 04:50 unless your very good 04:50 722k smh 04:50 I assume Easy mode doesn't count, so I haven't really done Hard or Special yet. 04:51 But... freaking Fallen Bloom of Cytus. I can't get that song a score of a millionn. 04:51 *million, stupid keyboard. 04:52 rej, verses... 04:52 what? 04:52 you may have to delete me from yout FL in JP 04:52 *your 04:52 you lost your acc? 04:52 04:52 Bluestacks just straight told me 04:53 760k on BtH 04:53 what a miracle 04:53 "we cant install bluestacks on your computer" 04:53 this is I never trust emulator on PC 04:53 my rank went up from 25k to 18k hurrah 04:53 i feel blessed 04:53 it was a good emulator 04:53 * Adrastia walks out 04:53 I literally banged my head on my desk when I missed one note from perfect on one of my songs in Cytus. 04:53 until an update happened 04:53 nope still don't trust it 04:53 Because... I hate the game sometimes, and myself. 04:54 what happened while i was away 04:54 I know PC perform the best beside android and ios user 04:54 brb 04:55 so rej 04:55 will I able to beat cardes :o 04:55 or should I lvl moar 04:55 oh hi verses 04:55 hey alain 04:56 oi you have three OEs 04:56 how can you not beat it 04:56 what if I accidentally dies 04:57 * Verses333 runs 04:57 shame on you 04:57 lol 04:57 besides cardes is easier 04:57 just nuke zebra 04:57 .-. 04:57 ikr 04:57 or use a klyuk lead 04:57 both can 04:57 rej what if my first summon is elza on dark gate today 04:57 hey im new to this wiki X3 04:57 o/ 04:57 i will curse you until you die 04:57 i also want to pull elza 04:58 hi redhelix 04:58 Well, hello there, and welcome to the lounge~ 04:58 welcome 04:58 * EonDragonTwins has two Elza 04:58 ...and there's no dark RS OE. greaaaat. 04:58 in 3 hours rej (y) 04:58 hi Alain 04:58 ...oops, I didn't say anything about having Elza, sorry. 04:58 eon it's on JP 04:58 I need elza atleast 04:59 seems alim doesn't want to leak out any information :c 04:59 verses you play JP version too X3 04:59 I have 2 accounts 05:00 I'm focusing my alt account atm 05:00 oh crap 05:00 gdi 05:00 i have one for jp and one for global been playing gobal as main 05:00 nice (y) 05:01 :D 05:01 hurray i also got platinum to 763k 05:01 what a day 05:01 hmmm 05:01 rank moved from 12.5k to 10k. yaaay 05:01 thanks X3 tried to get Eu version but it wont let me 05:01 * Rejiti looks at music box 05:01 73k rank. lmao 05:02 * AlainDG snatches the music box away 05:02 no 05:02 they have way to many Exclusives in Eu i think they even have Gandalf the grey as a unit 05:02 User blog:Verses333/List of Rare Summon batch 05:02 No, give back our music box! 05:03 oh god 05:03 * EonDragonTwins takes the music box back from Alain. 05:03 there's like a lot of bad units on 6* legacy 05:03 oohh.... 05:03 you wanna go bruh? 05:03 AH. 05:03 Hey, leave me with the music, and there won't be any problems. 05:03 i remember why i hate music box now 05:03 * AlainDG cracks fingers like kaneki 05:03 the hell of slides 05:03 jk 05:03 lol 05:04 lemme see what kind of music u have 05:04 so can i post jp units on here? 05:04 dunno 05:04 sure 05:04 but take note 05:04 not all people here play JP 05:04 * Verses333 glares at rej 05:04 true 05:05 to correct path GQ is annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:05 consecutive normal punches 05:05 wut 05:05 well anyway 05:05 imma go grab some lunch 05:06 in jp i got a 7* from summon gate 2 days ago and jp version very good with free 2 play players giving out tons of gems X3 05:06 i update bluestacks 05:06 *updated 05:06 X3 05:06 X3 05:06 from today till august 05:07 you get 1 free gem everyday 05:07 and if you haven't notice 05:07 ooh nice X3 05:07 wut 05:07 Too lazy to login every day from today til August 05:07 :^) 05:07 there's free sets of crystal and free 20K merit from selena banner 05:07 nyan pls 05:07 i don't understand how 05:07 you leech everyday 05:07 i only scored 860k on akari 05:07 867k 05:08 Leeching in Raid is completely different compared to login in daily 05:08 :^) 05:08 this is so horrible eurgh 05:08 hey Yapboonyew love your posts btw im new here X3 05:08 i still really want to pull sirius and izuna 05:08 oh wait... 05:09 go pull it 05:09 i didnt update bluestacks 05:09 I got izuna 05:09 b-but sirius-kun 05:09 oh. welcome. hi. 05:09 its the same version i had before 05:09 ...????? 05:09 got a whole bunch of Yuri Lowels do to colab event 05:09 why you need sirius if you got felice 05:09 i don't have felice 05:09 bruh 05:10 ohh.... ahhahaha... yeah you should pull for sirius 05:10 ugh rainbow door 05:10 raaga 05:10 /help 05:10 * Rejiti throws raaga 05:10 :O 05:10 * Verses333 runs 05:10 how 05:10 hey rej 05:10 do you make the letters so smol 05:10 i have 2 breakers and 1 anima i feel breaker would be good with YURI'S LS 05:10 you have a spark buffer (y) 05:11 bruh 05:11 better than nothing 05:11 without thhe / 05:11 the* 05:11 HOOOOOOOOOOOOOH 05:11 ohohoho 05:11 damn it 05:11 what is next one 05:11 light gate 05:11 klyuk 05:11 burh 05:11 XD 05:11 XXXDDDD 05:11 3rd klyuk 05:11 my curse went upon you 05:11 DAMN IT 05:12 Wikia Rules#ChatTags 05:12 i was expecting sirius 05:12 i got ffriggin oguro on thunder gate 05:12 since it was a rainbow that broke into black 05:12 put [small] at the beginning of the word you want small 05:12 oh okay 05:12 i want to kill this kltyk 05:12 klyuk* 05:12 this is my 3rd one smh 05:12 * Verses333 pets pets rej 05:12 test 05:13 I got 3 felice when i started making this account rej 05:13 test 05:13 in (y) 05:13 ah, so thats how ya do it 05:13 yep 05:13 anyway 05:13 Not sure what song to get next for Voez... hm... 05:13 * Verses333 runs to cafeteria 05:13 get platinum 05:13 (y) 05:14 the cafeteria is closed 05:14 3 felices? huwaw 05:14 i kind of want to make an alt but i don't want to 05:14 Platinum? Okay then... 05:14 oh sorry misclicked 05:14 oh and i merited 2 felice to get legend stones 05:15 eurgh w/o sirius or el felice i don't think i can keep my bb gauges up for KM 05:15 just friend el felice (y) 05:15 bruh 05:15 KM 05:15 XD 05:15 05:15 karna masta 05:15 i have no omni's yet but i have alot of friends with omnis X3 05:15 anyway brb 05:15 you should add me later u.u 05:16 time to turn this klyuk into a spark buffer 05:16 ok verses X3 05:16 the next maint will include Mildran I suppose? 05:16 Mildran? 05:17 Mildran will come in this month iirc, but no info about maintenance later 05:17 bonus map 05:17 test 05:17 oh ok thanks rej 05:17 test 05:18 sigh i should've been saving for DEs in two days 05:19 Mildran is the last map on Menon 05:19 *Omni 05:19 *in Ishgria 05:19 wolf looks too cool to not pull u.u 05:19 im going to save my gems for next exclusive 05:19 on global 05:24 melord to go...... 1hero stone 2 fujin 1revive... doable? 05:26 welp im off 05:27 bye 05:27 Uh.... okay, first try doing Randall on Deemo and I get a full combo. 05:27 What sort of wizardry is this...? 05:31 hao 2 get gems pls 05:31 buy one gem twice 05:32 rej 05:32 reach estria 05:32 so how is everyones day going X3 05:32 verses 05:33 i fixed bluestacks 05:33 hmm? 05:33 my account isnt lost 05:33 told ya mate 05:33 the update was for streaming 05:34 -.- 05:34 people could watch you play 05:34 very pointless 05:34 since all youneed is OBS 05:34 *you need 05:34 yep 05:34 blame ushi for that 05:36 I don't like all the updates Bluestacks is getting 05:36 It clutters up Bluestacks and makes it more clunky to use 05:37 yeah 05:37 then get some tablet or ipad 05:37 Verses 05:37 wad 05:38 u r nuts 05:38 you think i havent tried downloading JP on IPad? 05:38 * Diciannove runs 05:38 I never knew 05:38 cause you never told me 05:39 >assuming verses know everything 05:39 verses 05:39 was 05:39 since you know everything 05:39 wad' 05:39 I don't know everything 05:40 why does yap have bad RNG in colosseum? 05:40 cause he's yap 05:40 what do you expect? 05:40 05:40 true... true... 2016 06 08